21
21 was born secretly in the clock tower. She is the first child of 11 and the only child of 10. The others didn't know about her. 2 was the only one who about her at first, he was the only one 11 trusted with the knowledge of her. She spent almost her entire life alone. The only comfort she could get was either from her mother 11 or from reading the books that were scattered around the clock tower. She took a liking to reading and wanted to learn more about the humans who had waled the earth before them. When she was a child, nearly a teen she was taken from the clock tower by Doctor Ace who brought her to her father. 10 had become second in command of the rouge group. 21 was brought up in that harsh environment. She began to become more attached to Ace as a child, believing the day she had been taken from her mother nothing but a nightmare. Even when she had learned the truth about her family, 21 refused to let the knowledge affect her love for Ace. She remained with him in the Rogue's camp despite how misplaced she felt. Relationships As a child 21 was close to her mother 11 and 2. Though when she had been taken from the clock tower and brought to the rogues she soon became attached to Doctor Ace. There had been no other children for 21 to play with, so she often spent her days with him. When 21 was taken to the Rogue's camp she had a mentor relationship with 77, the cruel leader often 'training' her and teaching her how to fight. The scarce relationship she had with her father 10 was rather strange, since the man never really knew how to raise a child. The feelings 21 had for Doctor Ace, grew as she became older finally revealing that she loved him during scouting with the red and white stitchpunk. Personality She was very closed into herself. She didn't talk to anyone much and mostly preferred to read books. When she did talk she was shy and quite. After being taken from the clock tower she no longer stayed quiet, she began to come out of her shell and seemed to be the happiest person in the Rouge's camp. The only person she really acted happy around was Ace, since she was brought to the camp she had become attached to him. He was the one that brought her out of her solitude. In battle though she can be strong, and would fight to the death if it meant something to her. 21 is also a voice of reason, and cares for her family. If someone is upset in anyway she does her best to make them feel better. Voice Actor (child) Christina Puccelli as Sunny from Metal Gear Solid 4 (adult) Ming-Na as Mulan Theme Songs The Business of Paper Stars ~ Hawthorne Heights Journey to the Past ~ Anastasia soundtrack Other characters say... "Wherever this may lead to, and whatever happens in the distant or near future, I will stay by her side and protect her. . ." - Dr. Ace Created by Ukari Category:Second Generation Category:Clock Tower OCs